Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to detection of co-located interference in a multi-radio coexistence environment.
When wireless devices are in close proximity to each other, communication from one wireless device may interfere with communication from the other wireless device. For example, when Bluetooth® and wireless local area network (WLAN) devices operate in close proximity to each other, the radio protocol of one device can interfere with the radio protocol of the other device. The Bluetooth device can use adaptive frequency hopping (AFH) techniques to avoid frequencies on which a WLAN transmission is detected.